


This story has no wizard

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guilty Derek, M/M, UST, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt : "Prompt: When Derek comes back, Stiles has a boyfriend (another supernatural being) and Derek has to realize that the boy, who always had his back, is not up for the job anymore. Stiles appears like he doesn't care about Derek at all (only forced small talk)- but is this really the case and can Derek work for the thing he realized he needs in his life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This story has no wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and I'd love to see that in the next half of season 3 but I won't ^^
> 
> Trigger warning : a character had multiple underaged sex (age 17 to 18) but he agreed to it. It was a spiral of self destruction somehow. It's just a hint and the character regrets it.

“There was an emergency. That’s how it began. But, you know that already: with Stiles, it’s always an emergency.”

He couldn’t even hate the guy. Derek leant on the coffee table. They were in the farthest box in a lonely coffee shop. He closed his eyes tightly, for just a second, trying to keep his heart in check. He didn’t know if the guy (William) could hear it, but you were never too careful.

“Could you… tell me? I know it’s strange but.”

William shrugged. He wasn’t even trying to play the winner card, or to be sarcastic, or to mock him. He wasn’t empathic either. He wouldn’t lay a helping hand on his shoulder. He was grey, neutral. He was perfect.

“The McCall’s pack had problems with another pack. Their alpha was a weak creature and they were all submitting to their emissary. This one was a bitch. A real one, part druid, part witch. She casted a spell against his father. McCall’s emissary couldn’t find any solution so they search and find me. I refused. Pack’s and emissaries’ businesses are too nasty for me.”

“So, Stiles came and put a gun on your head?”

“Claws against my throat in fact. He’s a very convincing kind of guy, and he’s stubborn. But again, you know that already. I fell in love immediately.”

No lies there.

Derek couldn’t bear it anymore. He got up, put cash on the table and left. William didn’t need any good-bye or politeness. Because of course he understood.

He had been away for nearly two years. He had been keeping touch with the pack, through Peter first, but quickly the guy became erratic, absent and even by texts Derek could sniff the lies. Then one day he received a unique text from Scott.

“Peter’s dead. For good.”

It hurt a little that it was Scott, of all people, who told him that. But he didn’t try to reach Stiles, so Stiles didn’t reach him. It was normal.

Then he had conversations, from time to time, with Deaton, and they were the worst.

Then Cora returned to Beacon Hills. He knew that she liked Stiles, that she needed to learn a little more about Boyd and Erica, with whom she had more affection than Derek had ever had. Oh, the irony. She left him alone in Chicago, but she called him twice a month.

“Stiles came out of the closet,” was the only text she sent him that was concerning another member of the pack. That was personal and didn’t involve any pack’s business. Derek had wanted to ask how, when and why.

Instead he came back, looking for something he didn’t know.

Then he crossed path with Stiles and William, at the gas station. That was strange. When he spotted Stiles, he had to stop himself to reach him immediately. The boy had grown up, he was taller than him now, but still skinny. And had a smile on his face, a fake one directed at him.

“Look who’s back,” he said.

Derek went for the casual conversation.

“Hi, Stiles.”

“Hi. So, we need to hurry or my father will eat all the good stuff. See you Derek.”

And like that he was gone.

 

Derek didn’t know why he persisted to stay here. There was nothing left for him.

He tried to make excuses. Cora was working at the department store and she was living by herself in a small two rooms’ apartment.

“I’ve accepted Scott as my alpha,” she said to him while he put a blanket and a pillow on her coach.

“All right.”

“Do you think you’ll get a job here?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t know Cora.”

“Jason is working on a building trade. He could find you something.”

“Jason?”

“My boyfriend.”

 

He had a job two days later. Working as a builders was exhausting and deprived him for any free time to think. The guys were all right. He even knew two of them who went to school with him. The site manager tried to flirt with him though, but he dismissed her fast, telling her he didn’t like women. Well he didn’t like them because each time he fucked with them they ended evil and dead. But she didn’t need to know that.

On the first Saturday of his return, Cora made him sit in the kitchen, looking serious.

“Scott wants you to meet him tonight.”

“Why do it sound like a murder’s promess?”

“It isn’t. But it’s the law. Chris Argent will be there too, as well as the sheriff.”

She saw the tightness on his face and her voice softened a bit.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a measure they got after… all the mess. They check every omega that cross Beacon Hills border, that’s all.”

“So I’m an omega now?”

Her expression pitied him. Derek couldn’t tell anything against it. She was right. They were all right and he had to submit. Just the time to find himself again. He won’t be here for too much time anyway.

 

The meeting was far less stressful than he thought it would be. They met in a restaurant, like old friends would do on a Saturday night. Scott was more matured than he had left him. He didn’t need to see his eyes to know that he was an alpha. And a good one even if he still was young. He welcomed Derek with a firm hand shake.

Chris Argent didn’t speak at all but there was none of the hatred and mistrust he had before. He seems particularly close to Scott. They sat side by side and often would leant against each other and spoke through their eyes.

The sheriff… The sheriff smiled at him.

“Good to see you, son,” he said. “We haven’t been introduced properly, well, not since I learnt all about you anyway. Welcome back to Beacon Hills.”

They had in fact dinner. The sheriff asked about his departure, understanding his reasons and not trying to put guilt on his shoulders. Argent remained mostly silent, though he said at one moment that the Alpha pack and the Darach had been a torment to everyone. Including him. But that it put perspective and a new meaning on his secret job.

“Allison is a pretty good leader, actually. She makes me proud.”

Allison… Last time he saw her she saved their asses against Ennis. More or less. He ended up nearly dead after all. And then there have been secret and Jennifer and he wasn’t going that way now.

“We’re all moving along pretty well in fact,” said Scott. “It was like a miracle. Stiles said I’m a natural leader that just need the right counselor, but I didn’t believe him until recently.”

“Who’s giving you… advice?” asked Derek, his curiosity picked. “Deaton?”

“Hell no! Don’t tell him I told you that. He’s my boss, but as an emissary, he’s correct but far too cryptic for me.” Scott took a piece of his apple pie before continuing: “When I’ve got a situation to deal with, I ask first Stiles, then we go both to the Argents. When it’s too complicated, if the problem involves civilians and humans, we speak with John. The first times were very erratic, since I was always going first and asking later.”

“You didn’t have a good model I guess,” added Derek.

That actually made Scott smile.

“Yeah, may be. So, let’s talk about the serious stuff and then the old men will go sleeping while we finish the night at a bar.”

“You’re not 21 yet, Scott.”

“Ok sheriff, Derek will take a beer and I’ll get stuck to coke.”

Scott turned to him, his face getting serious.

“Derek Hale, you’re an omega. Since you don’t have any pack, you’ll remain checked and watched in Beacon Hills for two months. Since the Preserve is still part of your heritage, and that you’re family, you won’t have to respond of your acts when you’re here, except if said acts attend the life of humans or members of the McCall’s pack. In two months, we’ll meet officially again, and you’ll have the choice: leave Beacon Hills, or ask to be member of my pack. Is that clear?”

Derek nodded before he understood he needed to answer loudly.

“Yeah, it’s clear.”

“Ok. So… I’m nervous it’s the first time I do this. Here we have Derek Hale, omega and former alpha of Beacon Hills, Chris Argent, co-leader of the Hunters residing in Beacon Hills, Sheriff John Stilinski, and myself, Scott McCall, current alpha of Beacon Hills. All agree to the deal?”

The sheriff and Argent nodded and then that was it. The men left them soon after and Scott led him to a coffee shop that stayed open 7/24. He took a milk-shake, reminding Derek how young he was. He took himself a simple dark coffee and waited. After these two years, he wasn’t the one to begin conversations.

“Your sister is cool,” began Scott. “She has been a great help when she came back. I owe her a lot.”

“She’s quite a thing. I…”

Derek sighed.

“I didn’t take the time to know her during the Darach’s time. But she looks like Laura a lot. She’s a strong woman.”

“Yeah, we have a thing for strong women here.”

Scott smiled.

“Are you still…” Derek hesitated. He really didn’t want to speak about intimate stuff but he needed to know: “Are you with the Argent girl?”

Scott shook his head.

“No. Isaac and she went to dates for a while, but they broke up during the summer. I’m dating a girl from another pack in fact. It’s difficult, long distance relationship and all. But she’s going to a college nearby in three months, so.”

“You’re not in university?”

“Public one here, for veterinarian stuff. As anyone could have guessed. Want the news for the other ones?”

Derek nodded.

“Isaac quit. He’s working with Cora and is helping at the social services whenever he can. Lydia is at Stanford. She comes back from time to time, not that much. The twins are creepy but they’re not so much trouble so I guess it’s ok. Well, Stiles insists we keep on watching them closely. He was pretty close to… To Erica.”

“Erica told me once she liked him.”

“Yeah, she had a crush. But it was more than that. Once Stiles was drunk dead he told me that Boyd and Erica would have been his best friends if they had the time to know each others. So I guess, he missed them and he’s not forgetting. Sometimes pack’s meetings are tense because of that.”

“I see. Stiles has a think to make everyone…”

“Want to punch him in the face? Yeah, he hasn’t changed that much. That leads me to our main subject, Derek: why are you here?”

Once, Derek had wanted Scott to be his beta. If he had been sincere with himself, he had wanted him as a brother, another werewolf when he had no other one. The boy, the man he had in front of him was all he had wanted Scott to become. All he couldn’t become himself. He was never an alpha.

“I… I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“I don’t agree. You were alone in what Washington?”

“Chicago.”

“Right. You could have run into a pack and submit to them, or being killed by them. Here you have security. I said at the dinner that you are family. A distant cousin nobody wants for dinner but still. I think you need the security. But… That’s not why you’re here.”

Derek emptied his coffee and asked for a new one. The waitress was a high-schooler with curly blond hair. He thought about Erica.

“I didn’t think about my own security for a long time. I think I’ve never thought about it.”

“You’re turning around the question, Derek. So I’ll continue: Isaac wants to see you. You tried to protect him and he likes you.”

“I’ll see him. I’ve got to excuse myself to him too. Does he still like coconut ice cream.”

“Oh yes. It’s a shame, really.”

They were avoiding the elephant in the room. Derek had to open the box now, Scott wouldn’t help him on it, not on this subject.

“And Stiles? Does… How is he?”

“Good, in fact. He’s studying law on a net course. He’s quite good at it. And he’s still managing a glossary on the… Wildness of The Fantasy World. The WFW. His wording, not mine, obviously. He had the idea of the omega contract in fact.”

The silence felt again. Derek bit his lip.

“And this wizard?”

“William? A good guy. Quiet. A little paranoid but Stiles made an effect on him. I was happy. It was time for Stiles to move on and to be honest with himself.”

Scott put his empty glass aside and leant toward Derek.

“He has a stable life now, Derek. He was the first to understand why you left, but he was the last to… let it go. He was angry for a very long time so… I don’t know what there was between you two, I don’t even think he knew, or you knew even, but there was something and it was hard to him.”

“Is he happy?”

Scott shrugged: “A quiet, stable and boring life. That’s Stiles now.”

“Why don’t you answer me directly? With yes or no? You sound like Deaton.”

Scott just smiled. There was a little sadness in his eyes.

“I love my boring love life with Jean, after the mess and the passion I had with Allison. That’s my character. Is Stiles like me? Frankly? I don’t think so. And it’s not for me to judge his life’s choice or yours. The only thing that matters to me is this: if you hurt him, I’ll kill you. And I won’t even have to be in my alpha form to do it.”

 

Scott’s words followed him for days after this night. He had lunch with Cora on Sunday, trying to get into a conversation with his little sister. That was hard. But she opened more and more. Derek stayed on safe topics, like picnic and hiking they did when she was less than three years old. Talia used to take her on her back and Caro would try to reach for all branches or trees they’d come close to.

Cora laughed once. Derek felt happy and smiled. He missed this.

He came to the department store on Wednesday and took Isaac for a walk in the park. It was cold outside, but Isaac ate his ice-cream none the less. They discussed a bit. Isaac wasn’t dating but had a habit to go clubbing twice a month.

“I take back some girl, we fuck and then good-bye. It’s like I’ve got all the good of a student’s life without the boring classes.”

“You changed. You’ve got more confidence in you.”

“I had a good model.”

“Scott?”

“No. His mum. She’s freaking awesome, dude. She fired her ex in two weeks, started dating another guy, a firefighter, managed to keep the employees in the hospital without them flying away after all the mess. And she took me under her wing. Chris helped too.”

“You’re on the first name basis with Argent?”

“I dated his daughter.”

“Scott too, and he wanted to kill him.”

Isaac laughed. Derek’s heart grew so much he thought he would explode.

“Yeah but I saved his ass too. And more than once. And I didn’t try to hide my nature. And people like me, others have to deal with it.”

The time with Isaac was easy and he began to join them for dinner from time to time.

Derek had a good relation with Cora’s boyfriend and when he found himself, on Friday night, at the movies, with the three of them, he felt for the first time at home.

And that’s when they ran into Stiles and William. Derek knew his luck couldn’t last that long and he prepared himself for a long night of self pitying and false smiles.

“Hi Stiles! William!”

Isaac shook their hands happily, and the couple waved at the others, smiling widely. At least William’s smile seemed real. For Stiles, it was more complicated.

They were going to the same movie, of course, and Jason and William made them all sit on the same row. Derek found himself at the end of it, near the exit and, since his destiny was laughing at him, Stiles sat next to him.

“You sure?” he asked quietly, knowing that none of the two humans could hear them. He didn’t care about Cora and Isaac.

Stiles shrugged: “sure. You won’t bite me, will you?”

“No.”

“So, all is good.”

He heard the sigh in Stiles’ voice.

The two hours seemed endless. Derek couldn’t move, couldn’t even breath and ran to the exit as soon as the lights went on. He was reaching the end of the car park, when his phone buzzed.

“It’s Stiles. Cora gave me your new number. They’re going clubbing. William’s going home. Want to share a drink?”

Ok. So it was the time for the great discussion. They’ll have it and then Derek would be able to leave Beacon Hills for good. He breathed deeply. He wasn’t a coward. He could bear it.

“Ok. Gianni’s?”

“See you in twenty.”

 

Gianni’s was a pizzeria on the other end of Beacon Hills. Derek chose it because he knew they weren’t going to run into someone here. And the pizzas were good enough.

Stiles joined him five minutes after his arrival, smiling tensely.

“I guess…. We haven’t greeted each other good since you’re here so… Welcome home, Derek.”

Something loosened in Derek’s chest.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“We sit down? I’m not that hungry but a pie and a coffee would do. What about you?”

“Just coffee.”

“We’ll go back here for pizza, I swear. I see on your face you wanted one.”

“They’re good.”

“Yes they are.”

The normality of the conversation drove Derek mad. But he couldn’t say anything. He felt like his tongue had been cut out of his mouth.

“I missed you.”

Stiles’ voice was so low he could have missed it.

“I missed you too.”

“So, why did you leave?”

“I… I couldn’t… I made so much mistakes. I killed, I destroyed two teenagers who didn’t know where they were going. I was such a stupid asshole. When Boyd died, and then all your parents went missing and Cora felt ill and my god damn girlfriend killed all these people, I…”

“You needed to breathe elsewhere. Have a new life?”

“I’m a coward, I know it. I left Peter here and I know that was another mistake. But if I’ve stayed, I think I would have killed myself trying to protect… whatever. And I would’ve killed one of you. Again.”

Stiles kept silent for a while. There was a strange light in his eyes but it couldn’t be tears.

“I understand. I would have been very angry if you ended killing yourself so… I guess you did the right choice. How was Chicago? Did you have a good life?”

Derek tried to tell him what has been Chicago, how he found a job, tried to go back to studies but quit, felt so out of this world nothing could really reach him.

“I didn’t really heal.”

“Going away was maybe just a first step.”

“What about William?”

Stiles had a quick sad laugh.

“You’re always a man of few words, Derek, aren’t you?”

He took a sip of his coffee, the pie forgotten.

“He’s cool. He’s kind, calm, very zen kind of guy. He kept me stable. We have a very peaceful relationship. You know… Since we’re speaking the truth here… I did bad stuff after all the mess. I started hooking up at the club. I’m not proud of myself but I had just this urge… I made out and… had sex with a lot of people. Not a lot lot, but still. Too much for a 17 years old guy who couldn’t put a finger on what was bothering him. William arrived and it was better.”

“What bothered you?”

“The same reason you came back, Derek. You know it.”

Derek dropped his head. How the confirmation of this could feel like a defeat?

“Derek, look at me.”

Stiles was looking like a 19 years old, he seemed so much older.

“I spent years trying to fix people, to fix my father, to fix Scott. I even tried to fix Cora when she came back. But I can’t anymore, it’s too tiring. I needed, I still need to fix myself. I can’t fix you. And I won’t.”

“I understand.”

He’d leave the town first thing tomorrow. It was the good choice. But then Stiles’ face got angry for a second.

“No Derek, you don’t understand. You have your guilty face again. I can’t fix you but I want you to try to heal. By yourself. Cora said you got a job, that’s great. Scott said you agreed to the omega contract, and frankly I had doubts, so I’m proud of you. Continue. Live, Derek. You don’t have to be in your family’s shadow forever. Fix yourself. And then…”

He shut up abruptly and fixed his gaze on the window, avoiding Derek.

“I’m breaking with William.”

“Why?”

“Not because of you, though I’m sure he’ll believe this. But I’m tired of his peaceful life. I had to fight to get him to go out tonight! I made him swear we’ll go dancing afterwards but he didn’t want to. And he’s like that for everything. Not ever taking a risk. Our sexlife is boring.”

Derek blushed and that made Stiles laugh.

“Oh my God, if I knew how cute you were when you blushed, I’d have told you about the Nakedness of Stiles Stilinski way sooner.”

“Stiles…”

“Oh, I missed this tone of voice.”

His tone was a mix of happiness and mocking.

Derek breathed heavily.

“So, we fix our life on our own side and then what?”

“I don’t know. What would you have done if your mind had been clearer after the Darach?”

“I think I’d have killed my uncle first.”

“Logic. And then? Have a new home?”

Derek shrugged: “Perhaps.”

“And then?”

“I wouldn’t have ask you out?”

Stiles’ eyebrow shot up.

“Really?”

“You know I’m a man of few words.”

He smirked.

“You wouldn’t have had a boring sex life.”

“Don’t be so proud of yourself, big guy. I’m waiting for a demonstration here, maybe a powerpoint?”

Derek laughed. There was the old Stiles, the boy that infatuated him so much.

“When do you want the graphics and the 50 pages long memoire?”

“You heard me, get a life and come back. I’ll be happy to read everything you’ll give to me.”

They shared a comfortable silence for a while, Stiles finally eating his pie.

“This conversation did go easier than I thought,” he confessed.

“Yeah, I think so too. It’s like we’re mature or something?”

“What would the something be?”

“Scott and Cora black mailing me? Scott insisting that I had to see this movie tonight? Cora asking me over and over if I could put some sense in her brother head?”

“Is Cora Scott’s second in command?”

“Nah, she’s just in the shadows. She took upon Peter’s place, really. Less sex creepy, but still creepy. It’s fun only when you’re not his victim.”

“She won’t have pancakes tomorrow, I’ll tell you.”

“You make pancakes? That’s awesome. I may ask you to heal quicker so you’ll make them to me.”

“Stiles…”

“I’ll give you a kinky blowjob.”

“Stiles!”

“I’m joking. You know I’m always joking when I’m scared to death.”

Derek reached Stiles’hand, squeezing it lightly before pulling back.

“I’m scared too.”

“I’ll go now before I kiss you.”

He rose up, licking his fingers covered by apple and sugar.

“Good luck with William. Don’t be too hard, he’s kind of a good guy.”

Stiles smiled.

“Good luck with your life, Derek. I’ll see you around. In fact I’ll see you next week, there’s a pack’s barbecue but… I’ll _see you_ see you around.”

When Stiles went out the pizzeria, Derek muttered:

“I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
